You'll Always Be Mine
by DivergentGirl6410
Summary: A story of Ben and Mal and their married lives. Rated M for Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So there is a huge lack of steamy Bal fanfiction on here and felt like that needed to be changed so I sat down with a glass of wine and a steamy playlist and this story is product of that on some ideas that I had. Let me know what you think! Also, I own nothing!**

Ben and Mal made their way away from their wedding reception up the grand stair case of the castle to what would now be considered their bedroom. They would be leaving for their honeymoon in the morning, but they would spend their first night as husband and wife together in the huge suite of the castle. When they reached the door way Mal went to open it and step into the room. "Allow me" said Ben. He picked her up bridal style and carried her across the threshold. Ben was very traditional and Mal found it amusing how he went about some things. Like he insisted they have a big wedding ceremony and a honeymoon while Mal would rather have had a small gathering and no honeymoon, but it made him happy so she was happy. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Ben the first time he call her name.

"Mal? Did you hear me?" he asked her. "Hmm? What? I didn't hear what you said Ben." She replied to him snapping out of her trance. "I asked you if you wanted some strawberries and champagne." Ben told her. The first time Mal had eaten a strawberry was on her first date with Ben when she was sixteen, and now here she was at the ripe age of twenty-two having them again with him on their wedding night.

"Actually Ben," Mal began as she walked over to him with a wicked look in her eyes. "I'm actually hungry for something else…" Mal trailed off while taking the bowl of berries from his hands and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And wh-what might that be?" Ben stammered as she backed him up against the wall of their bedroom. "You're awfully smart Ben, I mean you are the king and you are excellent at reading people, so you tell me." Mal stated as she worked at the buttons of the shirt Ben had on. (They had both changed in to simpler clothes for their wedding reception.)

"Well if my assumptions are correct I do believe th-that your intended actions are to-" Mal cut Ben off with a hungry kiss which he immediately returned to her. Ben flipped then around so that Mal was the one against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could already feel his manhood pressing against his pants. Mal freed him of him shirt and went to work on his belt and pants while Ben trailed kisses across her jaw line and down to her shoulders. "Oh Ben" she gasped as he sucked on a sensitive spot behind her neck. Mal threw her head back against the wall and with a THUNK, Ben's belt and pants hit the floor. Ben set Mal down so he could free her from her beautiful purple dress Evie had made for her to wear. Ben wanted her skin against his. Ben struggled with the lacing on the backing of the dress. It was so hard to concentrate when Mal was kissing him and sucking on his skin. He was growing impatient with the dress, He wanted it off of her and he wanted it off right then. Ben grabbed either side of the back of the dress and with all of his beastly strength, he ripped it open and it fell off of Mal. "Ben!" Mal shrieked. "You ripped my dress, Evie is going to kill you!" "She can make you a new one" Ben smirked.

He picked Mall up again and carried her over to the huge bed in the middle of the room. Somewhere along the way Mal's bra hit the floor and both of were left in just their underwear. Ben set mal down on the bed and hovered over her. And for the first time that night, Ben looked unsure of himself. "Um. Mal.. I.. I've never… I've never done anything like... Ugh" Ben trailed off. "And like I have?" Mal said taking his face in her hands. "You haven't?" Ben said in voice barley above a whisper.

"Ben, you're the only man I have ever dated or love so it only makes sense that you will be the first and only man I will make love to." Mal told him. Ben kissed Mal deeply as they fell against the pillows of the bed. "Mal I don't really know what I am doing." Ben told her breaking the kiss. "Just do what feels right. But first I think we need to get out of our underwear." Mal told him. "Agreed" Ben stated. He shimmied out of his boxers and his erection sprang free. Mal silently gulped at its size and wondered how that was going to fit inside her. Ben them looped his thumbs under her panties and pulled them off his wife. He climbed up the bed and hovered above her as he rested between her thighs.

"Mal, I'm going to have to hurt you and I don't want to." Ben told her. "It's okay Ben, I trust you." Mal reassured him.

Ben lined up with her entrance and slowly began to push inside her. Mal dug her nails into his back and Ben gripped the headboard to control himself. Ben pushed all the way in and let out a groan and Mal let out a gasp of pain as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ben repeated over and over in her ear as he held onto Mal and wiped the tears from her eyes. Mal's nails were digging so hard into his back, she was sure she would draw blood. "Mal, we can stop." Ben said to her. "NO!" Mal stated harshly. You have waited your entire life for this and so have I, we are not stopping. I will be okay. Just go slow. Mal told him.

Ben slowly started to pull out of Mal and then pushed back in. He did it a few more times and he couldn't help himself but her let out a low moan. "Oh Mal," he moaned. Then pain that Mal had been feeling started to subside and turn into pleasure. "Ben" she gasped in his ear and she dug her nails into him. "Please, harder" she choked out. Ben began to pick up the pace and Mal tightened her legs around his waist which pushed his further into her. They both groaned at the new sensation.

"Oh Ben!" Mal cried over and over again as he pushed in and out of her. Ben let out what could only be classified as a growl when he flipped both of the over into a sitting position with Mal on top of him. She wrapped her legs around him and he firmly grasped her hips as he thrust up into her. Mal was so lost in her own world of pleasure she couldn't do anything except hold onto Ben. She was sure that she was screaming his name so loud that the entire castle could hear them and Ben was sure that he was moaning so loud he could be heard two kingdoms over, but neither of them cared. Mal's purple hair was sweating and clinging to her forehead and it draped over her like a curtain when she pressed her head to Bens. She kissed him hard as he tightened his grip on her waist.

They were both so close but Mal just could let herself fall over that edge. "Come on Mal, it's okay to fall. I will catch you. Just let go." Ben whispered into her ear. That was all it took for Mal and then she was falling over that edge. Her eyes screwed shut she threw her head back and let out a huge scream and reached her blissful high. Ben let out another growl and screamed Mal's name as he came deep inside her. Ben fell back onto the bed with Mal on top of his chest, both of them breathing heavy and their hearts racing. Ben pulled the quilt over them and the both felt into a deep blissful sleep.

 **A/N: So I hope you guys like this, I enjoyed writing this, and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

The world around Mal was dark and empty. Cold and unforgiving. "Ben?" she called out she looked around for him but all she saw was black. "Mal?!" Benn called her name from somewhere in the distance. Mal ran towards the sound of his voice. "Ben? Ben where are you?!" Mal was panicking. She ran and ran until she slammed into someone. "I'm sorry," she said to the figure. "Have you seen the King anywhere?" she asked it. "Mal!" Ben's voice rang out clear from behind the figure. "Ben!" Mal cried as she tried to get past the figure but she couldn't.

The figure wrapped its large arms around Mal and picked her up and turned her to face Ben who was being held against his will. "Ben, Ben!" she shrieked trying to get away from the figure out her. She was fighting with all her might. She was kicking and biting and clawing, trying to do anything to break free. "This is where you say your last goodbyes, we're going to take the King away from you, find him someone better for him." The other figure told Mal. "No! No! No, you can't do that! I am the Queen! He is my husband you can't take him away from me! Ben! Ben! BEN!" Mal shrieked as he was being pulled into the darkness.

"Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal!" Mal shot straight up in their bed. She was covered in a cold sweat. Ben was shaking her and holding her wrists trying to wake her up. She had to look of a crazed animal in her eye. "Mal, are you alright? You were kicking and punching in you sleep and screaming out my name. What happened? Ben asked his wife. Mal couldn't form words. She collapsed against Ben's bare chest and began to sob. Ben wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, It's okay Mal." He cooed to her. "They… tried to… take you… away… from me!" Mal choked out in between sobs. "Who?" Ben asked. "The… people… to find you… someone better… than…me." She sobbed again.

Ben pulled Mal away from his chest and looked her deep in the eyes. "Mal, no one is ever going to try and take me away from you. I will always be yours. You'll always be mine. Okay?" he reassured her. "Okay." Mal tried her tears and looked at Ben. "I'm sorry that I ruined our wedding night. And I didn't mean to hit you in my sleep.

"Mal, you didn't ruin our wedding night, and it's okay, I'm a tough guy." Ben snickered." "Plus it is almost morning anyway." He added. "What time is it?" she asked him. "About 7:45" he replied. "You know we don't have to leave for our honeymoon until ten…: Ben turned to her with a mischievous look in his eye. "And exactly what are you suggesting we do in order to maximize our time before then?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"I can think of a few things" Ben mumbled against her lips as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Ben, what if your parents hear us?" Mal asked as she pulled away from him. "They live on the other side of the castle, so I highly doubt that they will hear us." Ben retorted as he too one of Mal nipples into his mouth. "Oh God Ben!" Mal cried as he kissed every inch of her body. Ben pushed into Mal and began thrusting in and out of her with slow, deep, hard thrusts.

Ben wanted to prove to Mal that she would always be his. That she had claimed him. But he also had to convince himself that she would never leave him. It was a stupid fear that he always had. One day she would leave and find someone else. But he knew it wasn't true. It was Ben's last name she took on their wedding day. It was Ben that she was making love to. It was his name that left her lips when she moaned and cried out in pleasure. It was his back that she dragged her nails down when he twisted his hips to hit a sensitive spot inside her. It was his lips that she was kissing right now, and his tongue that she was battling with right now. It was his chest against hers. His body on top of hers. It would be him and only him that would bring her to the edge of pleasure and push her over, and one day it would be his seed that he would burry deep in her womb that would get her pregnant and she would bear his child. Ben wasn't normally wasn't the possessive type, but Mal was his and his alone.

Mal scratched at Ben's back. Moaning and begging him not to stop his ministrations on her body. They were both slick with sweat and too lost in each other to hear the knock that was at their bedroom door.

Belle knocked on the door of her son and new daughter-law's bedroom to wake them and invite them down for breakfast. No answer. Belle put her ear to the door to see if she could hear any sounds of movement. "Oh Ben, yes right there.. please don't stop." Mal cried. "Oh God Mal!" Ben cried.

Belle's eyes widened and she blushed as she back away from the door. "They were moving alright." She though as she made her way down the stairs to inform Adam that they would be having breakfast alone this morning.

Mal was trembling as Ben had brought her right the edge of her orgasm and she was just waiting for him to push her over. With one last thrust they both fell over the edge into a blissful euphoria.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: SO, I normally don't put an Authors Note as a whole chapter in my stories because it tends to drive me crazy when I see it in other stories but I felt like this was a different situation.**

 **We all know that Mal, no matter how good she is, will always have a dark side. And Ben, even though he is the poster child for good, has a bit of an inherited dark side from his dad (which I have tried to hint at in this story)**

 **With that being said, I was thinking about writing a chapter about Mal having Ben "release his inner beast" in sort of a hot rough sex kind of thing because it is something they have both been wanting, and I wanted to gather your thoughts about it as my loving readers.**

 **Just drop me a review and let me know**

 **P.S. I own nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is as dirty as I will ever go, there is some swearing in here so you have been warned. I hope you guys like it. As always I own nothing and reviews are welcome!**

"Four Weeks. It had been _four weeks_ since Ben had left for the business trip to Arendelle to make some ice trade treaty" Mal thought to herself. She was ill when Ben was set to leave and he insisted that she stay so she could get better. Well, so was better now, and she was seriously deprived of Ben. She missed sleeping beside him and waking up to him. Strolling in the castle gardens and _GOD_ did she miss his touch.

Mal was going crazy. The phone calls as video chats weren't enough, she needed him, and she decided that she was going to take matters into her own hands. Mal walked over to her closet and put on some lacey purple lingerie and laid down on their huge bed, she cupped her breasts wishing Ben was there. Her hand traveled down in between her legs and she began to stroke herself. It wasn't nearly as good as when Ben did it, but it still felt amazing. She couldn't contain a few moans that came out.

Ben made his way up the stairs to his and Mal's bedroom. He was going to surprise her since he got back from his trip early. He cracked the door a bit and his face grew red with rage. He could hear Mal moaning and he was not happy about it. Ben barged into the room ready to kill whoever the hell was making those sounds come from his wife, because those were sounds reserved strictly for him.

When he charged into the room, Ben couldn't believe his eyes, there was Mal sprawled out on their bed touched herself. Ben went rigid in an instant. Mal heard the slam of a door and bolted up from the bed. Ben was standing there staring at her with a noticeable bump in his pants. "Ben.. I ….um.. I can explain" Mal babbled not knowing what to say.

"Mal that was so hot." Ben said as he cleared the distance between them in two strides. He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her with a passion and a fire Mal had never felt before. Ben attacked her lips. "I am never leaving you again" Ben mumbled against her mouth. "God Ben, I missed you" Mal told him as she went to take off his shirt.

It didn't take Mal long to give up on trying to unbutton his shirt, she settled for ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere. "Mal," Ben growled. "Two can play at that game." Ben smirked. He grabbed the back of the lingerie and ripped it open. The lacey garment made a horrific sound and Ben yanked it from Mal's body. Ben let out and approving growl when Mal was free of it.

He once again attacked her lips. His force pushed her down on the bed. Their kisses were wet and mess with teeth clanging. Somehow Ben made it out of his pants. Something was different in the air between them. A fire that had never been there before. Mal looked into Ben's eyes, there were black with lust. Mal's were glowing bright green. "Ben," Mal began. "Ravage me."

"What?" Ben said looking confused. "Ravage me Ben, let that inner beast of yours out. Fuck me until I see white and can't walk right for a week. Make me scream." Mal told him. Ben looked unsure at first. "Mal, I don't want to hurt you or anything." Ben told her. Mal rolled over and straddled her husband. "Ben, I know you are all about that kind and gentle stuff, but I haven't had you in four damn weeks. So either you screw me into oblivion, or, I'll go find someone who will…" Mal was right in his face with a wicked grin on her face.

Ben grabbed Mal's hips and flipped her back under him.

"I will have none of that, you are mine, and mine alone." Ben looked deep into her eyes. "Then prove it to me beasty boy." Mal smirked. Ben grabbed Mal's waist and slammed deep inside her. "FUCK" they both screamed out. Ben wasted no time on Mal. He started moving in and out of her with incredible forced. Mal's nails dug deep into his back and her legs wrapped around him pushing him deeper into her. She bit his shoulder to contain her moans to no avail. "Oh my, Ben, shit fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, BEN" Mal cried out digging harder into his back. She knew there would be red raw marks, but neither of them cared. Ben was growling and screaming just as much as Mal was. Mal's legs started shaking and her first orgasm hit her.

Ben abruptly pulled out of her. "Turn over." He instructed. Mal turned over and got on her hands and knees. Before she had time to gather herself Ben slammed into her from behind. His body covered her as he relentlessly trusted into her over and over again. Her nails dug into his arms as she called out his name over and over again. As she could hear was skin slapping skin and her heart beating in her ears. And then, another orgasm. "Fuck Ben." She cried out.

Ben pulled out of her and sat up on the bed. She straddled him and sank down over him, "Fuck" Ben cried out. Mal had every intention of riding her husband into the abyss but Ben tightly gripped her hips and thrust up into her. She held onto his shoulders trying to keep herself grounded. Digging into his skin she felt a third orgasm coming on.

Ben quickly flipped both of them over so she was under him yet again. He pounded into her as if there was no tomorrow. Both of them were covered with sweat and breathing heavy. The only sound coming from them was the continuous stream of swear words and each other's names. Ben's thrust became more erratic and Mal's legs were shaking and then, the both saw white as their orgasms washed over them.

Ben pulled out of her and landed on the bed with a thud. Both of them were breathing heavy and their hearts were beating like crazy.

"That was" Mal began. "Yep." Ben said "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah, you?" she asked him. "Yeah." "I don't think I am going to be able to walk for the next week." Mal told him. Ben wrapped his arms around her, and soon both lovers drifted off into a blissful sleep. They had been married for just over a year, and they still couldn't get enough of each other.

 _2 months later…_

Early one morning Ben reached out and searched Mal's side of the bed for her, she wasn't there. Still groggy he saw a light coming from the bathroom. He walked in and found Mal clutching the toilet bowl. There was a stick in her hands. "Mal?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked the chapter and drop me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Readers! I have a new chapter for you. Enjoy, and I own nothing!**

"Mal, what does it say?" Ben asked her looking at the stick in her hands. "I don't know. I'm too scared to look at Ben." Mal told him. "Want to do it together?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes. Ben walked over to her and sat beside her on the bathroom floor. "Ready?" Ben asked her. Mal bit her lip and turned over the test. They both held their breath as she flipped it over.

Both of their eyes grew wide as they looked at the test. A big blue plus sign was staring back at them. "It's positive. I'm pregnant." Mal said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "This is great!" Ben exclaimed while scooping Mal into his arms. "Do you think I will be a good mother?" Mal asked Ben. "The best!" He reassured her.

"I want to go see the doctor today, just to make sure before we really celebrate." Mal told him. "Okay, let's go now." Ben said has he picked up the phone to call Doctor Fredson, the royal physician.

"Well… it looks like you're about nine weeks along." Dr. Fredson said as her rubbed the tool across Mal's stomach. He has confirmed that she was in fact with child and was doing and ultra sound on her. Ben was ecstatic to say the least. Mal was also happy, but she was so afraid that she would be a good mother despite what Ben told her. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked them.

The heartbeat of Baby Adams rang out clear and strong. Mal began to tear up as she heard her child's heartbeat, Ben swelled with pride. They left the doctor office with a picture of their baby.

"It looks like a jellybean." Mal stated. "Well it is the cutest damn jellybean I have ever seen in my life." Ben said matter-of-factly. "Do you want to tell your parents?" Mal asked him. "Yeah. Let's go tell them. I'm sure my mom will be thrilled." Ben told her.

"Mom, Dad, we have some interesting news to share with you." Ben began. "What is it dear?" Belle asked them. "Why don't you open the card and see?" Mal told them. The former king and queen opened the card that was in front of them. Their faces lit up when they say the sonogram picture of their grandchild in it.

Belle ran up and hugged both of them with tears of joy in her eyes. "We're going to be grandparents!" She exclaimed. In that moment, everything was right and happy in the world.

 _2 weeks later_

Mal shot up in bed with a pain in her abdomen. It was three in the morning and something was wrong. She was bleeding from in between her legs and having the worst pain ever in her stomach. "BEN!" she shrieked slapping her husband's side to wake him up. "What's wrong?" He asked still half asleep.

"I'm bleeding; I think something is wrong with the baby. We need to get to the hospital now!" Mal cried. Ben jumped out of bed and change clothes. He scooped Mal into his arms and ran to their private car to get her the ER.

The drive and the time in the ER was a blur to Ben. Mal was in pain and bleeding so he rushed in. They rushed her back and wouldn't let him see her.

Ben called his parents and they came straight down to the hospital. He was pacing the floor worried about his wife and child. His father kept telling him to sit and calm down. Belle was a sobbing wreck. She was terrified that something bad had happened to Mal and her grandchild.

"Why won't they let me see her?" Ben said through gritted teeth, it had been two hours and still no news had come to them. "Just relax son, you need to be calm for Mal's sake." His father told him.

The former king had finally gotten his son to stop pacing and sit down about thirty minutes later. As soon as Ben had fully calmed down, a doctor came through the door. "Your Majesty, you need to come with me." The doctor instructed him.

Ben got up and followed the doctor down a long hall into a small room. Mal was sitting up in the bed. He face was red and streaked with tears. Ben sat down in the chair bedside her and grabbed her hands.

"Your Majesties, I'm very sorry to tell you thing, but, your baby didn't make it. Mal had a miscarriage. It looks like the child had a hole in its heart, and even if it had survived, the child wouldn't have lived long after birth, I'm very sorry. I know that this is hard to hear. I am going to give you some privacy.

Ben's heart dropped. Their child was gone. Mal was sobbing, wailing. She was hysterical. "No, no, no, no, no." She cried over and over again with her hands clutching her stomach. Ben pulled her into a hug with tears in her eyes. His parents walked into the room. Belle was in tears and Adam was doing his best to hold his back. He was trying to stay strong for all of them.

Belle wrapped her arms around Mal and whisper that she was so sorry in her ear. Mal hugged her back as they cried together. Ben just sat in a chair as his father hugged him.

After their cry fest, Belle and Adam gave Ben and Mal some space. "It's going to be okay Mal. We'll get through this together." Ben told her. "Yeah. Ben I… I'm sorry." She told him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. Okay?" Ben said to her. "Okay." Mal replied. "I love you Mal. Let's go home." Ben told her. "Yeah, let's go. Love you too."

 **A/N: Please don't hate me for this chapter! I have plans don't you worry! I didn't want this story to be one big lemon, I wanted some stuff about their lives and highs and lows. I have plans for this story so please don't get all mad and angry because I have great things in mind! As always feel free to leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A new chapter for your reading pleasure. As always I appreciate reviews and I own nothing!**

It had been four months since Mal had her miscarriage, to her it felt like yesterday and she just couldn't seem to get over it. It was starting to take a toll on her marriage with Ben. She still loved him with all her heart, but she just couldn't shake the grey cloud that was hanging over her head.

The conversations between them seemed more like small talk, when they did talk. Most of the time they sat in uncomfortable silence. Mal never curled up beside Ben in the bed when the slept anymore and she barley let him touch her anymore. They hadn't made love in the past four months. Mal was by all standards depressed.

She started drawing. Something that she hadn't done in a long time. She never let Ben see them. All of Mal's drawings were of her being a terrible mother or her child hating her, or blaming herself for the miscarriage, even though time after Ben told her it wasn't her fault. He had been so patient with her, but she knew that deep down he was just frustrated and upset that she was shutting him out.

Ben kept his feelings to himself until one day at dinner; they came bubbling to the surface.

Mal and Ben were eating dinner. Well, Ben was eating, Mal was sketching something. "Mal, your chicken is going to get cold if you don't eat it." Ben encouraged her to eat because she barely did anymore. "I'm not hungry." Mal replied never looking up from her sketch book. "Okay." Ben let out a frustrated sigh. "So when am I ever going to get to see some of your sketches?" Ben asked her trying to get Mal to talk to him.

"I don't know, when I draw one I like, then you can see it." Mal told him. She glanced up from her book and saw Ben looking at her; she quickly turned her eyes back to her book. "Why don't you like any of them? You're a great artist Mal, I'm sure they are beautiful." Ben smiled at her.

Mal put her pencil down and took a sip of her water. She took a small bit out of her chicken. She though if she would eat, Ben would let the conversation drop. "So do you want to walk around the gardens tomorrow? The tulips are in bloom and they look beautiful." Ben asked her. Mal didn't reply to him.

"Mal, do you want to talk about 'it'?" Ben asked her. "No." she deadpanned. Ben went to place his hand on her shoulder to see if she would open up to him. Mal jerked away and stood up abruptly from the table. "Ben, just stop." She shouted. "I don't want to talk about 'it'. I don't ever want to talk about the miscarriage or the baby that we could have had or the family that we could have been or anything. I just want to forget about it!" She roared.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but Mal cut him off. "But, let's be honest here, that child would have probably grown up to hate me because I would have been a terrible mother!" Mal finished. "Mal, you don't mean any of that. You're just upset." Ben said calmly standing up and walking towards her.

Ben went to put his arms around her but she pushed him away from her. "Don't touch me!" Mal snapped. When she said that something snapped inside of Ben. All of his emotions came bubbling up to the surface.

"Dammit Mal." Ben roared as his fist slammed into the table. The sound of the dishes and glasses and silverware rattling on the table after he hit it echoed through the room. Mal jumped back. She was terrified. "You don't think this has been hard for me too? You don't think that I wonder what it would have been like to be a father and have a family. I was devastated am I still am, but we need to move forward." Ben shouted.

"It has been four months. And I have tried so hardtop patient with you Mal and not let you see me when I get so frustrated because you have just shut me out. You barely talk to me and you never let me touch you anymore. Mal, I miss you, I miss us, and I miss my wife." He finished his rant.

Mal had tears in her eyes as she turned and ran away from him to their bedroom. Ben sighed. He was mentally kicking himself. He shouldn't have yelled at her, he should have hit the table. Ben looked at the table. It was in chaos. He saw Mal's sketchbook on the floor. He picked it up. Most of the paged had been torn out of it. Probably because Mal didn't like the drawings. He flipped until he found the only one that was still in the book. The one she had been working on at dinner. It was of them on their wedding day, standing at the alter about to kiss for the first time as husband and wife. It was beautiful.

Ben walked out of the dining room and made his way up to their bedroom. Mal was laying on their bed sobbing. Ben walked in and walked over to their bed. He laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She we stiff under his touch.

"Mal, I'm so sorry I got upset with you and scared you. I just miss how we used to be so much, and I just want that back. I want us to be normal again." Help whispered to her. Mal turned around to face him. "I want that too. I miss you too Ben." She told him.

Ben leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was long and slow and loving. Mal weaved her fingers into his hair to bring him closer to her. When they broke apart she rested her forehead again his. "Ben, I love you." She told him. "I love you too Mal." He smiled. "Ben, make love to me." Mal breathed out. "Mal, I, are you…" Ben stuttered. "Please Ben." Mal pleaded.

Ben looked at her lovingly. It was something that they both wanted and needed. It was slow, painfully slow. They didn't need to rush. Every hair was on end, toes curled, names were shouted as Ben slowly rocked against her. Every kiss was tender and every touch sent fires across their bodies.

When they were done, Ben laid beside Mal and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Are we okay now?" Ben asked her. "Yeah, we're better than okay." Mal told him. "Ben, promise me we won't ever drift apart like that again." Mal looked up to him "Promise." Ben replied to her. He pulled the quilt of their bed up over them and for the first time in a long time, they both went to bed happy, and at peace.

 **A/N: Don't fret, this is not the end of this story and I would love some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mal awoke to the gentle light that was pouring into the bedroom that she and Ben share. She looked over to her husband as he slept. He was on his stomach sleeping peacefully with one arm draped over her waist. It had been a year since the miscarriage and they had celebrated their two year wedding anniversary. And today, was cause for another celebration… It was Ben's twenty-fourth birthday, and Mal had lots of plans for him.

"Ben, Ben wake up she called to him." Ben let out a sigh, "Mal," he groaned. "It's my birthday, let me sleep in!" He sighed as he rolled away from her. Mal took this as an opportunity to roll him over on his side and straddle him.

"Ben, trust me, you are going to want to be awake for the plans that I have for you today." Mal whispered to him seductively while leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

"And what kind of plans are those?" He mumbled against her lips. "Ones where we don't leave this bed for most of the day and we don't bother getting up to put on clothes for a while." Mal replied to him as he slid his hands to her breasts. "No, no" Mal said as she removed his hands from her chest. "You are just going to sit back, relax, and let me be in charge." She told him

Before he could protest Mal sank down over his member and began to ride her husband. Ben arched up off of the bed and held her body close to his.

"I think this is going to be a great day" He said as he nibbled on her neck. Ben's fingers dug into Mal's hips as she bounced up and down on him with her head thrown back in ecstasy. Both of them where too lost in each other and their love making to head they bedroom door open.

"Happy Birth-" was all Belle got out before she dropped the plate of pancakes she was carrying to the floor in shock. Adam ran out of the room with lightning speed. "Dammit Mom!" Ben exclaimed as Mal jumped off of him and covered herself up. She was bright red with embarrassment. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ben asked her more mad than embarrassed.

Belle could speak, she was in shock. She quickly picked up the mess she had made and ran out of the young couple's bedroom.

"Mal, I…" Ben began. "Ben, your parents just walked in on us having SEX!" Mal exclaimed to her husband. Mal was mortified. She didn't know how she would ever face her in-laws again.

"Mal, I'm sure this will all blow over soon." Ben tried to reassure her.

"Ugh, I am going to take a shower and get ready. I have a surprise for you." Mal told him as she got up. "What about not leaving the bed and not putting on clothes today?" Ben whined.

"Well we see how that worked out. No I am going to get in the shower. Are you coming? Mal winked at him. The couple walked into the shower and didn't leave it for an hour.

After they finally made it out of the shower, Ben attempted to get ready, but Mal wouldn't let him. She pounced on him, and he slammed her into the wall… hard. And they made hard love against the wall of their bedroom. After a round of that, Ben dropped down on the bed exhausted. Mal took that as an opportunity to ensnare him with her mouth. Ben barely had time to recover from that before Mal was lowering herself onto and riding him like there was no tomorrow. After about three rounds of that, they were finally able to get dress.

"Mal, what has gotten into you?" Ben asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders and instructed him to go to their car and put on a blindfold.

They rode in the limo for what felt like forever to Ben. He didn't know where they were going, or where they were. After a while the limo stopped and Mal helped Ben out and they began to walk.

"Mal, are you leading me to the middle of nowhere with a plan to kill me or something?" He snickered. "If you don't quit complaining I just might." Mal retorted.

"When they finally arriver that their destination, Mal took of Ben's blindfold.

"We're at the Enchanted Lake." Ben said with a tone of disappointment in his voice. Mal huffed. With a wave of her hand, a picnic magically appeared before them.

"Better," Ben proclaimed. The couple spent the day at the Enchanted Lake swimming, eating, laughing and enjoying each other. As the sun started to set, Ben turned to Mal.

"This has been the best birthday of my life Mal, you know that?" He told her. "I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at him.

"I don't think that anything could make this day more perfect." Ben said to her as he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"Well…" Mal began. "I think I know something the just might." Mal looked at him. "What?" Ben asked her.

"Take a guess." Mal encouraged him. "Lake sex?" He asked her. "Benjamin!" Mal exclaimed as she slapped his just. Ben laughed. "I was just kidding." Ben held his hands up in defense. "No you weren't." Mal said back to him with a hint of sass and sarcasm.

"Well what is the surprise?" Ben asked her. "Closes your eyes!" Mal squealed. Ben closed his eyes and Mal placed a small blue box with a yellow ribbon in his lap.

"Okay open!" Mal told him. "What is it?" Ben asked pointed to the box. "Just open it!" Mal huffed. Ben shook the box trying to hear what it was, but it didn't make a sound.

He pulled the ribbon off the box and Mal could hardly contain her excitement as Ben lifted the lid off of the box and remover the tissue paper.

"His face lit up when he saw what was in the box. "No," he gasped. "Yes" Mal squealed. "Really?" he asked her with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes really!" Mal told him. Ben picked up the ultra sound picture that was in the box Mal gave him. "How far along are you?" Ben asked her. "Three months." She replied to him.

Ben carefully set his gift down and picked Mal up and spun her around as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Now this really is the best birthday ever. Ben told her."

 **A/N: So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I am excited for what I have in store for them. Please leave me a review and as always, I own nothing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so here is my newest chapter. I still don't own anything, and I am so sorry for the delay! I have been super busy for the past three months and I hope you all like this chapter!**

"Ugh, err, ugh, hmmmm…." Mal exclaimed as she struggled to button up her pants. She was seven months, two weeks, and four days pregnant. She knew that exact statistic because every day Ben would update the countdown chart to her due day. Mal and Ben were both excited for the arrival of their child, but Ben took his excitement just a little too far. Today they were going to announce to their friends what the baby was, but they had decided to keep it out of the press until the child was born. Ben walked into their shared bedroom and found Mal lying down on the bed struggling with her clothes. Up until now, Mal had been able to wear normal clothes and stay out of the maternity clothes Evie had made for her. She had just worn a few sizes bigger, but now she felt like she had ballooned overnight. Ben laughed at the sight of his wife.

"Mal, why don't you just wear the maternity pants Evie made for you?" He asked. "No, I refuse to be _that_ pregnant lady." She retorted jerking off the pants and settling for some black leggings to wear with her purple tunic. She stood at the mirror and examined her ever pregnant body. "Does this look okay Ben?" Mal asked him, "Or should I wear something else?" Ben came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful. But you know I actually prefer you with no clothes on." He said seductively. "Benjamin!" Mal exclaimed as Ben picked her up with ease and took her over to their bed. Ben gently tossed Mal down and hovered over her and began to fiercely kiss her.

Mal was definitely a hormonal pregnant woman with cravings for more than just food, but it seemed like ever since Ben found out Mal was pregnant, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Mal slithered her palm up his shirts and pulled it off of him. Her leggings and tunic followed, and then his pants. Mal's bra was the next to go. Ben trailed kisses down her body. He paused at her breasts that had grown during her pregnancy and paying equal attention to each of them. He lavished each nipple as Mal threaded her fingers through his hair.

Ben continued his journey but just as he was about to take off Mal's underwear, she stopped him. "Ben, we have to meet everyone in an hour and fifteen minutes!" Mal exclaimed. Ben popped up between her thighs. "We have plenty of time my dear." He said huskily. Before Mal could protest any further, Ben pressed his lips to her wet core. Mal's mouth hung open caught in a silent scream. She reached her arm down and weaved her hand into Ben's brown locks as he licked her core. The other hand gripped the sheets so tight that her knuckles were white.

Within minutes Ben had Mal screaming his name over and over as she shook with an orgasm. Ben crawled up the bed next her and passionately kissed his wife. "That… was… something else…" Mal said while panting. "Oh, I'm just getting started with you Ben told her. He grabbed Mal's thigh, and in one swift motion, he moved her to straddle him. "Ride me baby." Ben told her in a husky voice. "Ben, are you sure, I don't want to hurt you?" Mal asked him. She was afraid that the weight she had gain during her pregnancy might be too much for him.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it." Ben replied to her. He helped Mal up onto her knees and the he guided her down over him. Being pregnant had caused Mal to have a sensory overload and she almost had an orgasm just from the feeling of him entering her.

When Mal was all the way down on his shaft Ben placed his hands on her hips and started to guide her up and down on him. Mal picked up the pace he hands digging into his arms and shoulders and she fiercely bounced up and down on her husband. Mal knew she wasn't going to last long as soon as Ben wrapped a lip around her nipple she threw her head back and screamed his name. "God I love it when you do that." Ben exclaimed. With a few more thrust, both lovers few over the edge. Mal trembled as she clamped down on him until their frantic pace stilled.

She got off Ben and looked at the clock. They had forty- five minutes to meet their friends. Mal and Ben scrambled to get ready. Before they left the castle, Ben made sure to grab the blue rose they had picked out to reveal to their friends that Baby Adams was a boy.

 _One Week Later_

The last weeks before Baby Adams was to arrive were a whirlwind at the castle making sure everything was ready for the new addition. Tonight there was going to be a celebration in honor of the new heir of Auradon. It was the last chance for the soon to be parents to mingle before their son was born. Everything was going fine until during a waltz Mal let out a blood curdling scream and grasped at her abdomen. If Ben hadn't have been holding onto her, she would have collapsed onto the floor. Mal looked at Ben with tear of pain and fear in her eyes. "Ben, I think I'm going into labor." Mal was so afraid she wasn't due for another six weeks. Ben picked Mal up and dated to the car with their friends and family following close behind.

Mal was taken back to the delivery as soon as they arrived. Ben was right there by her side holding her hand as she screamed. Mal had decided not to take an epidural, but boy was she in pain. "AHHHHHH" She shrieked as she tried to push. All Ben could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and Mal's screams as he coached her. Your Majesties, it looks like we as going to have to do an emergency C-Section because the baby is breeched.

Everything was happening so fast around Ben. He kept reassuring Mal everything was okay as they began the procedure. Ben was pulled away as the doctors opened up his wife's abdomen.

When he heard the cry of his child, Ben couldn't have been happier. Clark Everett Adams was born at 9:46 pm. But, Ben's happiness was short lived when he saw the doctors panicking and yelling that Mal was bleeding out.

"What's going on?" Ben demanded. "Your Majesty, you need to leave. You cannot be in here right now" one of the nurses said ushering him out of the room as there was yelled from the team working on Mal. "Why? What's going on with Mal? What is happening to my wife?" Ben yelled as another nurse came and they pushed him out the door.

Before the door shut in his face, Ben heard the distinctive sound of a heart monitor flat-lining. Ben fell to his knees and sobbed.

Belle and Adam came running down hall to Ben. They heard him shouting from the waiting room. Belle and Adam fell next to their son and asked them what happened. Ben told them everything, included that part where he heard Mal flat-line. Belle was in tears at the fact that he daughter- in- law might be dead. Adam helped both of them to their feet and went to the nurse's station and demanded to know what was going on. The nurse was only able to tell him that Mal had started to bleed out, and that they would need to perform surgery on her, but that was all she knew.

The family walked out of the delivery area to the waiting room where everyone was waiting on them. Ben just slumped into a chair and cried. Adam informed everyone what had happened and that they didn't know what was going on with Mal or if she was alive or dead. Evie pulled Ben into a hug as he sobbed. "Ben, it's going to be okay. Mal is a fighter. She was the toughest one out of all of us on the Isle. She is the closest thing to a sister I have ever had, I know she is going to make it." Evie tried to reassure him, but all Ben could thing about was the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. The sound still echoed through his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Mal slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was surrounded by white. She examined herself to find that she was wearing a white Grecian dress and gold sandals. "Ben" she called out "Ben?" she called again looking around to only find more white. "Ben isn't hear darling." A beautiful woman said coming up behind Mal. "Who… who are you?" Mal asked backing away from the woman. "There is no need to be afraid child. My name is Persephone." The woman told her.

"Persephone? Like Hades' wife and goddess of the underworld?" Mal asked her. "Shouldn't you be on the Isle?" Mal questioned. "No dear, Hades was the only one banished. King Adam tasked Zeus to find a new kinder ruler for both the underworld, and Heaven. So, he put me in charge." Persephone told Mal.

"She where are we right now?" Mal asked her. "We are in Limbo." Persephone told Mal. "So am I… dead?" Mal said with concern in her voice. "Yes and no. You had to have an emergency C-Section when your son Clack was born, you began to bleed out and you flat-lined. Doctors are currently trying to save you. See?" Persephone waved her arm and a image of Mal's hospital room appeared before them. Mal just stood there in shock.

"You are in Limbo because I am going to give you a choice. You can go and live, or you can go to Heaven." Persephone told Mal. If you choose to live, you will face many struggles from what happened. You will never be able to have another child; you will fight with your husband and the council of Auradon. You will have to deal with the fact that your mother is still alive, and live in constant fear of her even though you know she is harmless. You will be tested and tried. You will suffer, but there will be joy as well. But if you choose to stay and go to Heaven your life will be worry free. You can watch over your son and husband and protect them and you never have to worry about your mother again. You can be free." Persephone finished her speech and looked at Mal.

Mal was weighing her options she thought about how wonderful a life, well afterlife, of freedom would be. But she also though about how she would have to leave Ben and Clark.

"Um…" Mal began. "You must hurry and make your choice, they are about to shock you to try to start your heart. Choose now!" Persephone told her.

"I… I… I want to live!" Mal shouted. "Very well." Persephone stated she clapped her hands and everything went black.

"EHHHHHHHHH" Mal gasped as air rushed back into her lungs and she lunged up from the hospital bed. "She's alive" a doctor shouted and there were cheers all around. The doctors ran a few more tests on Mal to make sure everything was okay and she wasn't going to flat-line again. They moved her to a new room. "Want to see Ben, and my son." She told her doctor. The doctor agreed and went to go get Ben.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Ben just stared off at the wall. He had shed all the tears he had in his body and now he was just numb. The doors to the waiting room but open and a doctor stood there. Ben looked at him preparing for the worst.

"Your Majesty," the doctor began. Ben gripped his mother's hand tightly. "She's alive, and awake, she wants to see you." The doctor told Ben. Ben smiled and cried tears of joy. He ran back to Mal's room after the doctor instructed him to where it was. He gently open the door and found Mal laying there.

"Mal." He softly spoke her name and walked over to her bed. She cupped her face and kissed her. "Hey." Mal said to him. "Hey yourself. You gave me quite a scare missy." Ben mock scolded her. "Sorry. I'm glad I didn't die. I would have missed so much. Mal told Ben while grasping his hand. She didn't want to tell him about Persephone yet, that was a story for a later date.

"Where is Clark? I want to hold my son." Mal asked Ben. "And I want to see the others too." She told him. "Hang on, I will get right on that." Ben went to the nurse's station and had one of them go get the others, and he had another go get Clark.

"He looks just like you." Mal told Ben when their infant son was placed in her arms. "You think?" Ben asked her. "Yep. He is going to be a handsome boy when he grows up." She told him. Mal looked at her baby son, so happy that she made the choice she did. Ben was right by her side when everyone walked in. They were too lost in their child to notice Belle taking a picture of them.

"Look, your first family photo!" Belle said showing it to them. "Don't you ever scare us like that again Mal!" Evie exclaimed as she walked into the room. She lightly hugged Mal around her neck and kissed baby Clark. "You are going to be the most fashionable prince in Auradon." Evie told him.

Everyone in the room glowed with happiness. It seemed the whole kingdom was glowing with happiness, but it wasn't. Because somewhere across the kingdom, in a glass jar locked away deep in the darkest depths of the castle, a certain black lizard had heard then news of what happened and had grown just an inch. Still too small to do anything, but she wasn't going to give up. How did she grow you ask? Sometimes hate can be just as powerful as love…

To Be Continued…

 **A/N: He awesome readers. I hope you liked this chapter it was fun to write and I have great plans in store. My next update will be a little later because I have just started back to college, but I promise not another 3 month hiatus. As always I own nothing and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mal stood in the nursery of the castle holding her precious son in her arms gently rocking him to put him down for his afternoon nap. It had been almost a month since his birth and Mal's near death experience. The past month had been filled with joy, laughter, tears (mostly from Clark) and sleepless night (from both Clark and his parents. But Mal and Ben wouldn't trade it for the world. The both dearly loved their son. Mal placed Clark in his crib and just stood there gazing at the miracle she and Ben had created.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a grandson Punkin?" Mal gasped and jerked around at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Mal question her mother. Mal placed her body in front of the crib ready to protect her son if her mother came any closer. "Relax dear, you're dreaming. Almost ten years of being locked up give you time to practice. I still can't change back. God ol' Fairy Godmother made sure of that. But, I can still talk to you, and eventually others in their dreams. Your child is too young for me to get to now, but in another four or five years he should be fair game." Maleficent sneered. "You will not try to contact my son and turn him evil!" Mal yelled at her mother.

"I'll be in his dream Mal, you can't protect him there!" Maleficent roared. "Yes I can mother, I can have you killed, and then you can't hurt anyone anymore!" Mal spat back. "Really Punkin? You would kill you own mother? The person who loves you and raised you and gave up everything for you?" Maleficent said faking kindness.

"You never gave up anything for me, you never raised me or showed my any kindness, and you _damn sure_ didn't love me!" My roared. "I will do anything and everything that I have to do to keep you away from my son. And I am going to be the mother that you never were. He is going to love me, and not fear me. I will teach him how to be good and happy that love is not weakness." Mal told her mother.

"All these years here have made you soft, and weak. What happened to the nasty little girl I raised back on the Isle?" Maleficent asked Mal. "She grew up into a good woman. I'm not who I was when I was sixteen mom. I have learned so much. And more than anything I have learned that you are nothing but a mean, bitter, lying bully and I never want to see you again." Mal was right up in her mother's face

"Fine, but I will be back Punkin, you haven't seen the last of me!" and with that, Mal shot up in bed and ran to go check on her son. Clark was fine, fast asleep in his crib.

Ben came up behind her and put his arms around Mal. "You okay honey?" Ben asked her. "Yeah, my mom came to me in a dream and she said some awful things and she said she was going to try to turn Clark evil in a few years." Mal had tears falling.

"Hey, look at me." Ben said turning Mal to face him. "I'm not going to let that happen. She can't turn back human. She can't hurt him or us." Ben kissed the top of Mal's head. "But she can get into my dreams, and in a few years, his." Mal told Ben. "I want her gone, gone for good. I want my mother dead." Mal said to her husband

Ben pulled Mal from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes "Are you sure Mal, and you really sure because I know you are upset and afraid right now. If she is killed, you can't take it back." Ben asked Mal. "Yes, I don't want to take any chances of her ever hurting us again." Mal said strongly.

"I'll talk it over with my parents and Fairy Godmother for the best way to make it happen." Ben said to her. "Just, when you do it, make it quick. I don't want her to suffer. This may be mean, but I don't want it to be cruel." Mal told Ben. "Okay" He replied. "Let's go back to bed now." Ben took his wife by the hand and they walked back to their bedroom. Mal looked back to just check on her son one last time. She knew she was making the right decision. Maleficent could gain more power in a few years and she could cause some real damage. Mal couldn't let that happen. She had worked so hard to have the life she did, and she wasn't going to let anyone talk it away from her.

Mal and Ben laid back down in their bed. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mal told him and she snuggled up next to her husband. "Okay." Ben casually replied as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. Soon Mal feel asleep next to him. Ben couldn't imagine what Mal was going through. He knew she was a tough girl, but he never imagined that she would take such steps to protect no only their son, but also him.

Mal was a fighter. She had been through so much in such a short time. More than anyone should ever have to go through in a life time. But that was what made her so special. Mal never gave up and she never gave in. She fought tooth and nail and worked hard. She had a fire, a passion unmatched by anyone in the kingdom. Mal was fire and ice, Heaven and hell, yin and yang, a mystery wrapped up in a thriller, she was something else, and Ben wouldn't have it any other way. He never would have dreamed that almost ten years ago when he brought those four villain kids over from the Isle, and he met that purple haired spit- fire, that she would be tucked up against him in his bed with his ring on her finger and their child in the next room. Sure his fair-tale wasn't like his parents, but he sure did love it.


End file.
